


Watch Me

by PurpleDemon



Series: Gravity Falls And It's AUs Oneshot Booklets [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Love Bites, M/M, Mason can be a bit of a begger, Or when no one is home other than Mason, Smut, Sub!Mason, Will is not a shy demon in the bed, dom!will, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDemon/pseuds/PurpleDemon
Summary: So this is smut. You no like, go away. It is also Gay Smut and Willdip. Again No like go the fuck away. This includes dirty talk as well as sex between two boys. Second time writing smut so don't kill me





	Watch Me

William Cipher, a shy demon, was nothing like this in the bedroom. He proved this many, many, times to the male Gleeful twin. Actually, he was about to prove this again.

When the male demon had shoved Mason to the wall, the Gleeful wasn't expecting it and let out a gasp. William was slightly angry and frustrated, he needed to let that go. The soft demon had forcefully covered his lips with his own as he pinned the confident brunette to the wall.

The bluette pulled away and licked his lips, his white fangs peeking out slightly. He had looked across the slicked back haired male's face for confirmation to continue, which he was gladly given with a small nod.

Will had slid his leg between the human's thighs to keep him up as he continued to kiss down his cheek and to his jaw. His breath lingered in the air.

"Shouldn't we go to my-Ah god Will." He softly moaned the last part as Will kissed his pulse with a light kiss. This caused the demon to smirk against the skin,"What did you say?~" His voice was husky, challenging him to try again.

"I said we sh-Fuck~" The brunette's head went back when Will nibbled on the pulse point. He had chuckled out at the sinful noise from the male.

The sharp eyed male glared at the male bodied demon who pulled back. Will had an innocent look on his face. "You are a fucking dick Cipher." This had caused the male's lips to upturn for a moment,"Well then, what do you even want?~" 

"Maybe for you to stop with the teasing!" 

"Hm....Nah, it is so fun to hear such a person like you begging for my dick."

This caused the usually calm male to burst into red,"W-Wha!"

The demon had let go of him,"But maybe we should move to a more private location, don't want anyone seeing the all great Mason Gleeful being fucked by their servant~"

The Gleeful rubbed his wrists and rolled his eyes before tugging the demon along to his bedroom, which, remind you, has a spell so Will couldn't get in unless invited in.

William had a smirk across his face as he sped up to match pace with Mason.

Mason opened the door, and as soon as he did he was thrown onto the bed and Will climbed on top of him. Mason had looked to the way the blue hair fell into the lustful demon's face.

Will rolled his hips into the male's with a sharp gasp. Mason had smirked at the sight of his jaw hung down as his eyes closed before he slowly closed his mouth and looked at him, his eye was silted.

Mason had tried to take control by flipping them and rolling his hips but then Will pinned him down before he could even move as he attacked his skin with kisses and sucking.

Mason's body and voice reacted nicely to the blue haired demon, arching his back with a moan.

Will growled as he practically ripped the white shirt off Mason. "Why does everything want to get in my fucking way." He mumbled angrily.Mason calmed him by leaning up and kissing him.

Will kissed back and lowered his hips to slot against the other male. He had then pulled away and had distracted him with the kisses on the neck and chest as he slipped off Mason's pants.

Mason shuttered at the cold air and touches. He had grinded back on the demon. He was definitely too deep, but for some reason he didn't care.

Will had sunk his sharp teeth into the soft flesh as Mason let out a cry of pleasure and pain. Will had rubbed him through his pants as he did this before his hands slipped past the hem and stroked him slowly.

Mason had let out a sudden loud moan and a small beg,"Will-god damn it please!~" Will smirked and tightened his grip and worked him hard as he stroked the other's member.

Mason had tensed and arched his back more,"Fuck-William-Oh god~"

Will hand nuzzled his neck,"What is it?~"

"Please~"

"Please what?" He teased

"God damn it you know what I want!" Mason exclaimed at the demon. Will had then slipped off Mason's boxers and kissed the head of his member then quickly took the head into his mouth and sucked on it. slowly bringing it into his mouth.

Mason had tangled his fingers into Will's blue locks as he sucked his dick. William had pulled off and the frustrated brunette had whined out.

Will smirked but stood up and undressed himself before going back between Mason's thighs. William slowly sat on the bed and positioned Mason so his legs were around his waist and his own erect member was against his entrance. 

Mason rolled his hips before Will gripped his hips,"Woah there Gleeful, you sure you wanna do that?" 

The blue eyed brunette had let out a frustrated whine,"God damn it Cipher just fucking take me!~"

William thrusted his hips up and mason arched his back violently,"Oh god~ Yes~" Will smirked at this but couldn't help the small moan from himself. He had slid in slowly and once he was completely inside he waited for the other to adjust to him so it wouldn't be painful.

Mason had gotten impatient and rolled his hips and whined at the shocks that traveled his spine. Mason did it again and moaned, that was the last straw for the demon before he pulled out and thrusted back into the warmth. 

Mason had tugged him down into a passionate kiss as he moaned.

It wasn't long before the human's muscles tightened around the others member and Will started stroking the other. Mason moaned loudly as he came into Will's hand. The tightness of Mason had made then demon bite down on his shoulder as he came into the human.


End file.
